


Malandrini YouTube Edition

by voidandstars (ohtheheartithides)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, tanti shenanigans, youtubers au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtheheartithides/pseuds/voidandstars
Summary: Il canale YouTube "I Malandrini" aveva successo, ma non abbastanza per permettere ai quattro migliori amici di infanzia di potersi mantenere solo grazie ad esso.  Avevano bisogno di trovare L'Idea, quella che avrebbe cambiato le cose per sempre. L'alternativa? Chiudere tutto, arrendersi e "trovarsi una carriera seria".Ma i Malandrini non erano seri, e soprattutto, non si arrendevano mai.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	Malandrini YouTube Edition

"Ehm… raga… mi sa che eravate fuori dall'inquadratura… potremmo rigirare l'ultima part-" 

"PETER MA DIRCELO PRIMA CHE INIZIASSIMO LA SCOTCH CHALLENGE, NO?" urlò James, cercando di gesticolare anche con le braccia e il torso interamente coperti di nastro adesivo.  
Remus si trattenne dal far notare la chiara somiglianza con un pinguino soltanto perché ripensò a quanto era costato tutto quello scotch. 

" Non può essere sottomarca!" aveva detto Sirius quando erano andati al supermercato a comprare i materiali per il nuovo video. "Lo vedranno tutti, almeno centomila persone se va come al solito, e i nostri fan si meritano la qualità!". Lo aveva detto con solito fare melodrammatico, scostandosi i capelli dagli occhi e gesticolando più del dovuto. Remus fu troppo preso dal suo teatrino e dal suo entusiasmo per fargli notare che il massimo che guadagnavano erano cento euro a video, e che i materiali se li compravano ancora facendo la colletta loro quattro, tra lui che di soldi non ne aveva, Peter che li chiedeva ai genitori a malincuore, James che li prendeva ai genitori senza che se ne accorgessero e Sirius che viveva dell'eredità dello zio come se fosse infinita (spoiler, non lo era).

Si pentì particolarmente di non aver fatto notare tutto questo a Sirius mentre cercava di districare il nastro dalle braccia di James che, incapace di tacere e ancora meno di non gesticolare, si stava ancora lamentando, dimenandosi, della ripresa mancata. C'era da dire che almeno il rapporto qualità prezzo per lo scotch era stato onesto: fu quasi impossibile scollarlo dalla maglia di James, che rimase comunque segnata a vita. 

Ormai era diventata una tradizione, una certezza: la maglia di James non poteva arrivare a fine video illesa. All'inizio aveva dovuto dire addio a molte delle sue preferite, tra cui la felpa rossa che sfoggiava "perché gli ricordava il colore dei capelli della sua futura moglie" (Lily, la "futura moglie" in questione, fu felice di vederla sparire).  
Dopo il video dell'esperimento con lo yogurt nel microonde (che Remus aveva assecondato solo perché non aveva capito che Sirius e James lo avrebbero messo con la copertura in alluminio compresa), James accettò il destino delle sue maglie e fece in modo di venire ripreso solo con le sue t-shirt più sacrificabili. Tutto questo fece un gran bene alla crescita del loro canale YouTube: Sirius, dallo stile impeccabile e James vestito da barbone attiravano molto come duo. 

"Il prossimo video lo filmiamo fuori da qui." annunciò James una volta libero dallo scotch. 

"... cosa intendi con… fuori da qui…" 

Remus temeva la risposta, perché in fondo la sapeva già. 

"Intendo…" continuò James con fare cospiratorio "... in città. Tipo, per strada. Con la gente. Tipo… vlog! Non facciamo mai vlog! Tipo… un vlog… ma anche esperimento sociale. O scherzo. Ci sono così tante possibilità… Raga, non possiamo limitarci a stare qui nel mio garage per sempre, no?" 

Remus aveva tanti, troppi motivi per fermarlo prima che il suo entusiasmo contagiasse gli altri. Sirius e James per strada a filmare? Interagendo con la gente? Per fare esperimenti sociali? Il rischio di finire in questura prima della fine della giornata di riprese era alto. Certo, il piano di fuga c'era sempre, grazie al furgoncino di Peter. Secondo il codice dei malandrini, avrebbe avuto l'obbligo di garantire la fuga dalla polizia a tutti. Detto questo, Remus non se la sentiva di pensare ad uno scenario in cui questo punto del codice poteva essere applicato.

Dopotutto era stato pensato da James in seconda media alle due di notte, quando la sera del suo dodicesimo compleanno aveva annunciato a lui, Pete e Sirius, nel buio del dormitorio: "Nuovo punto del codice dei malandrini: se uno di noi viene inseguito dalla polizia, tutti gli altri sono obbligati ad aiutarlo a scappare.". Sirius, senza esitare, aveva aggiunto: "E se falliscono nell'impresa, dovranno aiutarlo a evadere di prigione.". Tutti e quattro avevano giurato solennemente, come solo i dodicenni sanno fare: senza pensare alle conseguenze. 

Sirius, dimostrando di non essere cambiato poi tanto, si schierò con James prima che Remus potesse articolare le sue preoccupazioni.

"James, sei un genio. E non lo dico spesso." 

E James non ebbe bisogno d'altro. 

"POTREMMO FARE QUELLA COSA CHE ANDIAMO IN GIRO A CHIEDERE ALLA GENTE-" 

"Alt.". Tutti si voltarono verso Remus. Doveva almeno provare a limitare i danni. Prima che si unisse anche Peter. Lo vedeva che si stava avvicinando. Pronto a dare corda all'idea assurda. 

"Prima che vi facciate strane idee e di pensare di poter andare per strada a importunare i passanti-" 

"Remus." 

Sirius lo interruppe, un po' come sempre. Non che Remus si facesse interrompere da chiunque, anzi. Sirius però aveva quel non so che capace di far fermare Remus anche quando era nel bel mezzo di fare una ramanzina generale. E le sue ramanzine generali erano il perno dell'equilibrio dei malandrini, "quasi sacre" avrebbe detto James, che di sacro considerava ben poco. 

"Remus, luce dei nostri occhi e faro di saggezza, non fare quella faccia sai che lo penso davvero," - Remus fece comunque quella faccia - "Credo che questa sia la nostra svolta. La nostra occasione. Non possiamo rimandare per sempre. Questo potrebbe essere il video…. che cambia tutto. Che ci fa finire di nuovo in tendenza, insomma, quand'è l'ultima volta che siamo finiti in tendenza?". James guardava un po' Sirius e un po' Remus, aspettando di vedere quest'ultimo cedere. Peter annuiva da dietro a Sirius. Remus voleva ricordare a tutti che l'ultima volta che erano finiti in tendenza era stato per il video del sushi. Allo stesso tempo, sapeva che non avrebbe potuto farlo. Peter aveva implorato di aggiungere "Non si parla del video del sushi se non in caso di estrema necessità" al codice dei malandrini, e Remus non poteva biasimarlo.  
Sirius stava continuando ad enunciare i lati positivi di questa nuova iniziativa, accompagnato a tratti da James. Peter stava già scrivendo la lista di cose da preparare per le riprese. Remus stava preparando la lista mentale di contro argomenti. Questo finché Sirius non si avvicinò a Remus, con fare quasi serio. "Comunque la pensi…" - gli lanciò uno sguardo come a dire so che sei contrario ma fammi finire il discorso- "sappi che sei essenziale. Sei il più essenziale di tutti noi e senza di te saremmo solo tre idioti con una telecamera.". 

Remus odiava quando Sirius faceva così. Quando lo guardava come se volesse dire di più di quello che ha detto, tra l'ironico e il sincero. Lo odiava perché sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto cedere. 

"E sentiamo… cosa saremmo, noi quattro insieme?"

"Tre idioti con una telecamera e una persona troppo fantastica e intelligente per meritarsi tutto questo."

Remus sospirò, e aggiunse:

"... che si sentirebbe in colpa se non li aiutasse a non fallire miseramente." 

"... Perché ci vuole troppo bene." 

"Pensavo stessimo parlando in terza persona." 

"Sai cosa intendo." 

Fu così che Remus cedette. Per l'ennesima volta. 

Maledetto Sirius. 

Peter aspettò finché non vide che Remus era totalmente e definitivamente pronto ad assecondare il piano per mostrargli la lista di cose che aveva scritto. Erano loro due gli unici abbastanza pragmatici da occuparsi della logistica, dopotutto. Peter ancora più di Remus, in realtà. Era lui a cui veniva in mente di portarsi dietro le cose essenziali come l'acqua e il cibo. Fosse stato per Remus, che beveva un caffè a colazione e poi a volte si dimenticava di mangiare fino al giorno dopo, sarebbero rimasti a digiuno più di una volta. 

L'unica cosa che mancava davvero era l'idea concreta. James e Sirius non erano tipi da brainstorming e si sarebbero accontentati di una challenge qualsiasi, ma Remus aveva preso forse troppo seriamente una parte del discorso motivazionale di Sirius. E se fosse stata davvero la loro occasione? 

Avevano scommesso tutto quello che avevano su quel loro canale. Quattro amici d'infanzia, appena usciti dal liceo, tutti senza una direzione precisa da seguire nella vita. Peter era troppo indeciso per scegliere un'università. Sirius era incredibilmente intelligente, ma essere stato cacciato di casa lo aveva chiaramente portato fuori strada e avrebbe sicuramente preso un anno sabbatico. James avrebbe seguito Sirius fino in capo al mondo e Remus… Remus anche, probabilmente. Ma non era quello il punto. Il punto era che aveva bisogno di soldi, di un appiglio, prima di trovare un'università. 

Fu nel bel mezzo dell'ultima sera prima dell'ultimo giorno di scuola che James aveva annunciato ai suoi tre migliori amici, un po' brilli, mentre erano seduti sul tetto della casa dei suoi, che l'unica soluzione era aprire un canale YouTube. Sul momento furono tutti d'accordo. Perfino Remus, che tra alcol, attacco di nostalgia, ansia per il futuro e Sirius con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla si trovava in uno stato mentale piuttosto vulnerabile. 

Anche il giorno seguente, ripensandoci, non sembrò un'idea troppo assurda. Non più assurda di altre idee di James. Dopotutto, Remus doveva ammetterlo: se James credeva in qualcosa, quella cosa tendeva ad avverarsi. 

Fu così che cominciarono a girare i primi video: Peter era l'unico che sapeva sia maneggiare decentemente una videocamera che fare editing, quindi si guadagnò da subito la sua postazione nel backstage. James e Sirius erano, naturalmente, sotto i riflettori (metaforici, ovviamente: non avevano ancora investito nell'impianto luci). Remus si occupava dei copioni (le poche volte che volevano fare qualche sketch ben fatto, per il resto era quasi impossibile imporre a James e Sirius di non improvvisare) e delle idee per i video. Evitava che facessero cose già viste e riviste, che dicessero cose troppo stupide. A volte lo pregavano di venire davanti alla telecamera con loro, ma lui si rifiutava categoricamente ogni volta.  
Mesi prima avevano detto ai fan che ai duecentomila likes lo avrebbero obbligato ad apparire in un video. Una volta raggiunti Remus chiese a Peter di inserirlo con il green screen in un angolino del video successivo. Gli dissero che era un guastafeste e non ci riprovarono per un bel po'. 

I fan furono l'aspetto più inaspettato di tutta la vicenda. Sapevano che, essendosi già guadagnati la reputazione di "Re degli Scherzi" a scuola, non avrebbero cominciato da zero. Quando però annunciarono di aver cominciato il canale "I Malandrini" sulle storie di Sirius, guadagnarono 100 iscritti. Solo il primo giorno.  
Da quel momento nacque in tutti loro la speranza di aver fatto la scelta giusta. 

Gli iscritti crebbero ad ogni nuovo video, ogni settimana, fino ad arrivare, otto mesi dopo, a diecimila. Era sembrato a tutti e quattro un numero oltre le loro aspettative, e la loro euforia era durata giorni. Peccato che Youtube non pagasse neanche lontanamente tanto quanto speravano. Non erano neanche ancora riusciti ad attirare uno sponsor.  
Sapevano tutti benissimo che avrebbero avuto bisogno di fare un video che avrebbe permesso loro di fare il salto definitivo. 

Questa era l'occasione giusta. 

Ma per la prima volta, Remus si trovava senza idee. 

"... Lunastorta, stai fissando quel foglio da dieci minuti circa." 

La voce di Sirius lo riportò alla realtà. Si voltò verso di lui per rispondergli a tono, ma si ritrovò in faccia la fotocamera di un telefono. 

"Un sorriso per i tuoi fan?" 

"Sirius… non dirmi che mi stai di nuovo facendo i video per le storie di Instagram."

Sirius sorrise e basta. La risposta era sottintesa.  
Per qualche ragione a lui sconosciuta Sirius passava a volte pomeriggi interi a fargli foto imbarazzanti (Sirius le definiva artistiche, non lo erano), video mentre scriveva o aiutava Peter o mangiava. Non c'era un limite. Remus si lamentava e cercava a volte di sequestrare il telefono a Sirius, ma in qualche modo quest'ultimo vinceva sempre. La scusa per non cancellarli di solito era "ai fan piacciono.". Remus smise dopo un po' di protestare, dicendo che era troppo vecchio per queste cose. (La verità era che, alla fine della giornata, non riusciva a non andare sul profilo di Sirius a rivedere quelle storie e a chiedersi se non fosse per qualche altro motivo che il suo amico lo immortalasse in ogni momento.).

Rimasero ancora qualche ora nel garage di James, senza riuscire a fare nulla di produttivo. James ad un certo punto mise dal computer di Peter la sua playlist "per quando si fa festa", Sirius cominciò la sua routine di karaoke e ogni speranza di tornare a lavoro sfumò definitivamente. 

Remus non provò neanche a tirare fuori l'argomento. Era in questi momenti, in fondo, che si ricordava il motivo per cui nessuno di loro avrebbe lasciato la città per andare ad un'università qualunque. La vita, senza i Malandrini, sarebbe stata certamente più funzionale, ma non avrebbe avuto colori.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicata a tutti i membri della lupo-stella gang: senza il vostro incoraggiamento tutto questo sarebbe rimasto un crack nascosto nelle mie note. 
> 
> pubblicherò il prossimo capitolo tra una settimana <3 
> 
> dont forget to like and subscribe


End file.
